Pecado Capital
by Sakura23165
Summary: U.A. En una futurista Francia dictatorial dos jóvenes de distintas posiciones sociales  se enamoran. ¿Lograran permanecer juntos aun cuando signifique perder la vida?  Camus x Hyoga


Capitulo 1: El príncipe y el mendigo

La tercera guerra mundial llego a su fin hace varios años atrás, pero sus repercusiones prevalecieron por mucho tiempo más. La mayor parte de los países poderosos, quedaron unidos en pobreza y muerte, hasta que un nuevo líder surgió tomando el poder de la devastada Francia. La revuelta no se hizo esperar, mas la gente del poder supo ejercerlo con una fuerza devastadora, aplacando a todo aquel que hablara y ganando también el apoyo de los ricos. Y cuando algunos gozaban, otros morían sin ni un penique a sus nombres.

Esta historia empieza cuando la dictadura llevaba años como absoluto.

-la Autoridad me ha hablado. No podemos dejar que sigan, como plaga, ensuciando nuestras calles-decía el vocero en una enorme televisión plana, que ocupaba veinte metros de largo con unos quince en cuanto ancho se refiere.

La sala que la albergaba era cuarenta veces una promedio, tapizada toda de madera artificial y un sillón circular alrededor de la pantalla para, mínimo, veinte personas, esparcido con almohadas azuladas. Solo en un espacio reducido se hallaba una persona sentada, cómodamente echada entre los almohadones.

La voz del sujeto cejón que hablaba en la entrevista, competía contra el chocar de dos espadas, porque mientras uno estaba ocupado relajándose, otro más, vestido totalmente de blanco y enmascarado practicaba esgrima contra un robot, corriendo y saltando por el resto de la habitación, donde un poco más allá de la zona televisiva, había dos puertas, una llevaba al enorme vestidor y la otra al gigantesco baño, arriba de las escaleras para el "segundo" piso se encontraba una cama suave. Así es, todo ese espacio era solo una habitación.

-deben ser erradicados porque van en contra de lo normal, no son humanos-continuaba el tipo en la pantalla-los maricones dejaran de molestar a la gente buena, porque pronto…-continuaba su discurso

-¡suficientes estupideces por un día!-exclama el esgrimista, un aplauso suyo basto para apagar la imagen plasmática

-tienes suerte que ningún Señalador haya escuchado eso-comenta su acompañante. Un joven de cabello azul celeste y extraordinaria belleza. Continuaba echado entre los cojines, volviendo únicamente la cabeza hacia el balcón, donde se observaba la calle-incluso tú habrías salido perjudicado…-indico volviéndose a verlo

-lo sé, Afrodita pero es algo insoportable oírlos justificar sus locuras con semejantes argumentos-contesto el espadachín cuando se quito la protección de su rostro revelando sus largos cabellos verdes oscuros, tirando a un azul profundo. El rostro de un joven igualmente atractivo lucia unos ojos serios

-¿Qué quisieras que pasara?-pregunto el otro tranquilo o aburrido, meciendo su pierna en un perezoso viene y va

-un debate entre literatos, socialistas, opiniones distintas al Canciller -contesta el dueño del hogar depositando el sable en su lugar-quizás si al pueblo se les permitiera leer tomarían sus propias decisiones acerca de diversos temas, como los homosexuales. Además, la justificación que por culpa de ellos, de los negros, o de los chinos, Estados Unidos cayó en la miseria, es incoherente-siguió, limpiándose las manos

-ideas como esas hacen a la gente desaparecer-comenta Afrodita observándolo moverse-como paso con ese flautista, Sorrento de Siren. Su música era tan hermosa como los cantares de las Nereidas, y, cuando comenzó a tener ideas revolucionarias… quien sabe lo que le paso después-agrego, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el respaldo

-aun me sigo preguntando a qué clase de idiotas trataron de engañar con esa justificación-señalo molesto el peli verde oscuro-que simplemente se fue a Austria…

-¡pues los idiotas del pueblo!-clamo divertido Afrodita-¿Que paso, Camus? ¿No que muy intelectual?-rio. El susodicho francés lo volteo a ver mal-ya hablando enserio, si tanto te gustan las nuevas emociones ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a una "aventura" en la calle Fleet?

-me gusta experimentar mas no estoy loco-repuso Camus tranquilo-siempre te sorprendes como hablo sin, según tu, medida. Aunque también actúas con total imprudencia yéndote a meter a semejantes lugares

Mientras hablaba, tomo un pañuelo para el sudor de su frente, ofrecido por un toallero automático, yéndose a sentar frente al de cabello celeste. Otro robot, caracterizado igual a una sirvienta, fue a ofrecerles vino blanco con mariscos recién hechos. Afrodita agarro la copa, riéndose ante las palabras del peli verde ocre

-en esta vida solo existen dos cosas importantes: la juventud y la belleza-contesto Afrodita, tras remojar sus sensuales labios carmesís-se permanece muy poco tiempo en la tierra y si se tiene ambas, ¿Por qué no tratar de sentir hasta la mínima pación?

Camus continuo contemplándolo, serio, insatisfecho o preocupado. La razón por la cual se inicio una de sus más fuertes, pasadas, discusiones tenía que ver con lo anteriormente comentado.

Afrodita pertenecía a la Familia Piscis, que era dueña de grandes fábricas situadas por todo el mundo y lo que caracterizaba al muchacho, dejando atrás el dinero, era su increíble belleza física. Muchos decían que los Ángeles fueron los encargados de tallar sus facciones en semejanza a ellos. Sin embargo, era un tema predilecto a las horas sociales no solo por lo anterior.

Existían tiempos donde Afrodita desaparecía totalmente, esos instantes llevaron especulaciones generales entre sus compañeros ricos que iban de lo extraño a lo irreal, ya que unos jugarían verlo deambulando por las zonas marginas, los hogares de la escoria, sitios asquerosos donde la gente adinerada no se atrevía si siquiera a ver. Si bien, jamás revelaría algo, Camus sabía que todo era verdad

-¿Cómo es posible que, con tanto pecado, jamás se ensucie tu rostro?-le cuestiono una vez. En ese momento, Camus era el visitante a la hora del té. Afrodita rio ante aquellos, para luego verlo cínico

-lo que pasa es que tengo una fotografía oculta que los toma y envejece por mi-contesto. La discusión resultante fue violenta

Ahora el dueño del hogar se enfrentaba a una respuesta parecida, viniendo del mismo chico cómodo, sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento. Camus suspiro ruidosamente, alcanzando la otra copa para distraerse. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, bebiendo tragos pequeños.

-dices a veces que mi vida será cortada antes-dijo al fin Camus observando el liquido blanqueo contenido gracias al cristal. Igual a esa discusión, Afrodita se sacudió debido a una risa ahogada

-ambos jugamos con los dones otorgados por los Dioses para conseguir nuestros deseos-señalo el peli celeste alzando su bebida supuestamente en brindis-tú con tu inteligencia y yo con mi belleza ¡Que decían los inmortales a quien otorgarle la gloria o un poco más de vida!

El francés negó suavemente, depositando el vino sobre la mesa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Despabílense que es ahora de la clase de arte!-entre otro muchacho de cabello largo con tono azul morado

-¿clase de arte?-pregunta Camus fastidiado-yo paso-agrega para dirigirse al vestidor automático. Una vez dentro del closet, las manos mecánicas se encargaron de cambiarle el uniforme de esgrima por ropa normal

-igual yo. Es mortalmente aburrido-interviene Afrodita comiendo algo de mariscos. Milo, el nuevo, puso una cara de disgusto

-¡oh, vamos! ¿Acaso no les gusta disfrutar del surtido rico?-continuo molesto el hijo de los Escorpio

-sí, sí. Quizás haya chicas que admirar en esa cosa que le llaman clase pero de qué sirve ver si no se puede tocar-contesta Afrodita-la virginidad les es más importa que la diversión

-bueno, quizás. Sin embargo…-Milo habla buscando proteger su convicción. Camus se le adelanta

-además, ser llamada "clase" y sobre todo "de arte" es sugestivo. De qué sirve ir, si el lienzo se pinta solo apretando un botón. No ha habido ninguna corriente fresca desde hace cincuenta años

Milo los observó contrariado, ambos chicos también lo contemplaron, entre aburridos como esperando alguna respuesta

-supongo que si les digo sobre la clase de música me mandan al demonio de nuevo-contesto al fin. Los otros dos le dedicaron una sonrisa que lo decía todo

-como a mis padres les importo poco, los de ustedes están en junta y tenemos tres horas libres que tal si me acompañan-sugiere Afrodita. El escorpio tras pensarlo un poco, acepto. Camus no estaba tan seguro-por favor, Acuario. Una vez, si después de ir sigues odiándolo prometo jamás volver a hablar del asunto-sigue el Piscis viéndolo suplicante

-está bien-acepta el anfitrión. Los otros dos se miran con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, fuera del circuito cerrado de lujosas mansiones, grandes extensiones de jardines y museos, cines y teatros privados, existían los pobres.

Al contrario de las finas esculturas, la mayor parte de los hogares se caían en pedazos, en el ambiente preexistía el penetrante aroma de orines, mezclándose también con viseras de pescado y los desechos tirados por las calles. Los habitantes, por la falta de comida, tenían los huesos sobresalidos en la amarillenta piel, la mayor parte ciegos, debido a la contaminación ambiental. Algunas ratas se paseaban sobre los callejeros pobres, que drogados, no veían la verdad.

-¡un brindis por tan buen trabajo!-clama un peli verde claro, de sus dos ojos, uno estaba mal debido a una pelea callejera-pronto irán a recoger el auto y nos darán nuestra parte

-ahora si podremos comprar shampoo al menos, ¿no Isaac?-el rubio contesto. Recargándose sobre la podrida mesa usando los codos. Tras oír eso, Isaac casi se atraganta

-¡estás loco, Hyoga! Lo necesitamos para pagar las cuentas-responde contrariado. El mencionado desvía la mirada, entre molesto y cansado-primero es justificarnos con ellos-continuo sin recibir respuesta

Isaac volvió a poner atención a su bebida, sabía que Hyoga se dejaba arrastrar muy fácilmente por los recuerdos infantiles. Aquellas memorias felices sobre una vida campesina hasta que el Gran Canciller se encargo de destruir los campos dejando a todos los trabajadores sin terreno para laborar

-ese maldito-suelta el rubio. Sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que parecía como si sus articulaciones fueran a romperse. Isaac, cuyo origen fue la clase media ahora desaparecida, supo comprender los sentimientos de Hyoga, mas abría que tener cuidado cuando se habla del Alto Mandatario porque si un Señalador te oía, basta algunas horas para acerté desaparecer.

Cuando Isaac quería contestar, cinco sujetos fornidos, con pinta de gorilas rabiosos entraron con la fuerza del vendaval

-¡hay, no!-murmura el peli verde. Hyoga abre sus ojos azules enormes en cuanto nota la presencia de ellos-es tiempo de huir-razona Isaac y ambos tratan en vano de escabullirse, porque son descubiertos cuando ya habían alcanzado la puerta

-¡ahí están esos papanatas!-clama el supuesto líder. Hyoga e Isaac perdieron los colores del rostro aun dándoles las espadas. La mano del primero estaba en la perilla-¡tras ellos!-ordeno

Como almas llevadas por el Diablo, ambos chicos comenzaron una alocada carrera esquivando gente y puestos por igual, el resto de los transeúntes observaban curiosos lo que acontecía y un señor soltó una blasfemia cuando, por accidente, Hyoga le tiro los huevos recién comprados.

Al principio, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan de huida normal, aunque, hubo un tramo de confusión donde ambos amigos se separaron. Hyoga siguió su carrera desesperada, llegando hasta una iglesia en mal estado, así que busco ocultarse detrás de una columna, donde se encontraba la estatua sucia de la Señora de Paris

-creo que los perdimos, Isaac-habla asomándose, nadie le contesta-¿Isaac? ¿Isaac?-pregunta subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, saliendo también de su escondite, buscando con la mirada a su buen amigo temiéndose lo peor. Dio apenas unos pasos cuando una mano brutal se apretó contra su boca cortándole el habla. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le arrojaba contra la pared.

No le dieron tiempo para recuperarse, antes de volver a sujetarlo por el cuello. Hyoga se defendió desesperado hasta oír un extraño sonido. Una pistola le apuntaba directo a la cabeza

-eres un bribón muy complicado de atrapar-le hace saber uno de sus captores, todos estaban distribuidos de tal manera que no podría huir. Hyoga los vio molesto-hemos venido a ver si ya tienes el dinero

-el Jefe está muy molesto, dice que quiere ver inmediatamente el pago-comento otro. Todos parecían zopilotes sobre su presa, pero Hyoga no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente

-más vale que ya lo tengas o te irá muy mal-concluye el primero apretándole el cuello. El rubio cerró los ojos por la falta de oxigeno, su captor se sonrió, regocijado por el gusto de causar dolor, situación que cambio cuando recibió un escupitajo por parte de Hyoga.

Todos los demás se burlaron por esos, el líder se limpio la cara, resentido, observando la saliva en sus dedos. Hyoga no se movió, aunque el gusto estaba remarcado en sus ojos, cosa que molesto aun más al primate. Lo siguiente que paso fue una tremenda bofetada. Hyoga sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre cuando su labio inferior fue abierto.

Eso no fue suficiente para el vengativo jefe, quien con un movimiento hizo que todos se fueran a golpes contra el de menor edad, así que el pobre rubio pudo nada más hacerse una bola y dejarse torturar. En ese momento…

-son muy valientes, ¿no?-hablo un recién llegado. La banda detuvo su castigo para volverse a ver a un adulto joven, de largos cabellos azul verdosos con tonalidad fuerte. Camus observaba frio a los depredadores

-¿y quién se supone que eres?-el líder le pregunto. Desde el piso, Hyoga alzo la cabeza para observar a quien había sido lo suficientemente loco como para tratar de ayudarlo

-soy complicado-fue la sencilla respuesta del francés, quien les dirigió una mirada irónica. Los pandilleros gruñeron ante tal desafío. Poco a poco, fueron dejando al golpeado Hyoga para cerrarse entorno de Camus. Este los observo sereno

-te crees el muy fuerte, ¿no?-continuo el líder tronándose los nudillos lanzándose al ataque. Camus solo dio un paso hacia la izquierda para evitar la embestida, para luego esquivar una serie de puñetazos mandados hacia su rostro

El delincuente se enojaba con cada intento fallido lo que ocasionaba que comenzara a tirar golpes a lo idiota. Camus continuo tranquilo y vio su oportunidad cuando el gorila perdió ligeramente la compostura. De un rodillazo, el joven millonario pudo derribarlo

Los demás gritaron rabiosos saltando también en contra de Camus. Hyoga, aun en su posición anterior, contemplo impactado como su extraño salvador se enfrentaba a todos sin problemas. Uno tras otro los fue derribando hasta que no hubo ni uno en pie

Al mismo tiempo de la pelea, el jefe fue recuperándose, parándose lentamente mientras sacaba de funda una pistola; Camus no noto ese detalle pero Hyoga si y cuando el cobarde iba a hacer uso del arma de fuego contra el de cabellos largos, Hyoga le rompió una silla en la cabeza.

Salvado y salvador se observaron unos segundo, aun cuando Hyoga arrojo los restos de madera rota

-gracias-dijo Camus. El rubio confuso se quedo parado, sin saber que hacer-¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

-¿Por qué no me dices el tuyo?-intercepto el vagabundo a la defensiva. Camus no pudo evitar reír ante el ingenio del muchacho

-parece que tienes hambres-cambio de tema el peli verde oscuro-ven, te llevara a almorzar algo

Eso último fue como una bofetada para Hyoga, quedando en shock incluso solo parpadeaba con la quijada vencida. El príncipe no dio muestra para apresurarlo, aunque también lo vio confundido.

El rubio volvió a fijarse en ese sujeto tan extraño. Encontrarse personas dispuestas a ayudarte sin conocerte era prácticamente imposible, todos ellos salían queriendo una clase de retribución pero ese hombre parecía diferente.

-no quiero hacerte daño-remarco Camus avanzando hacia él-ven, se nota que te mueres de hambre-le tendió la mano. Si no fuera por el tronido estomacal el más joven lo rechazaría. Con algo de recelo, Hyoga acepto darle también la mano y seguirlo.

No se alejaron de la colonia de mala muerte, eso sí, llegaron a una parte menos marginada hasta el restaurante más decente en cuadras. Hyoga trato de comer poco, aunque la vista de los platillos despertó su ferocidad, devorando todo aquellos que sus ojos veían en el menú

Camus, quien solía mostrarse serio y distante, lo contemplo con la sorpresa grabada a fuego por todo su rostro mientras la montaña de trastes crecía

-tenias hambre-afirmo el francés sereno. Por su parte, el rubio casi se atraganta, poniéndose como un tomate. Con cuidado alejo el decimoquinto plato y cuando quería bajar la mirada, Camus le empujo su comida sin tocar.

Hyoga alzo la mirada de un golpe, preguntando con los ojos si era verdad, recibiendo una sonrisa silenciosa. Camus, como dije antes, era muy educado y a pesar de saludar a las damas con besos en las manos, su mirada jamás dio muestras de algo más allá de la fría cortesía. Aunque, ahora era diferente. Ese jovencito de dorados cabellos despertaba en su interior un extraño sentir. Quizás, ternura.

Cosa que Hyoga noto.

Tras la cena, ambos jóvenes anduvieron un poco. Hyoga, siempre atrás, observaba fascinado la forma grácil en la que el mayor se desplazaba, con la frente en alto y movimientos paulatinos, como si flotara.

-bien, aquí te dejo-hizo saber Camus después de algún tiempo, para pasarle un rodillito de euros-ten, son para ti-agrega colocándoselos en la mano. El rubio abrió la boca para protestar, pero Camus se fue antes. El rubio continuo donde lo dejo, algo decepcionado de que jamás lo volvería a ver. O al menos, eso creía

-¡Hyoga!-Ia voz de Isaac lo regreso a la realidad, el susodicho peli verde llegaba a su lado. Sin decir nada, Hyoga oculto el rollo de dinero antes de sonreír-tomaste un camino erróneo cerca de la Iglesia, cuando vi que todos iban tras de ti creí que ya estabas muerto

-casi pero logre esconderme-contesto, dudando en decirle la verdad sobre lo que paso

-valla, lo vi cerca-su interlocutor no dio muestras de sospecha-ven, vamos…el jefe nos llama para un misión-agrega cuando comenzaba a andar. Hyoga suspiro fastidiado

-¿Qué es ahora?-quiso saber, no porque le importara. Ambos jóvenes andaban durante esta conversación dirigiéndose hacia una muelle

-secuestro-le contesto Isaac abriendo una puerta escondida-de un tal Camus de Acuario…

Continuara


End file.
